


We Could Be The Horizon

by missberryisbest



Series: Indie Rock Sex Gods [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Gen, indie rock sex gods, wickoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/missberryisbest
Summary: Indie Rock Drummer Kady falls for nurse Julia Wicker. Same AU as I Saw You Standing There and Kiss Me Hard Before You Go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens at the same concert that takes place in chapters 4-7 of I Saw You Standing There.  
> I tried really hard to give enough context that you don't need the other story to follow, but if you do, that fic can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434960  
> It is also part one of this series!!!

Kady still sometimes felt as though she wasn’t as much of the group as Alice and Eliot and Margo, but she didn’t care. At least she told herself she didn't. Margo and Alice were grossly cute and together, and El seemed to just be a part of whatever  _ that _ was in his own weird non-sexual way. And Kady wasn’t. She didn’t think she would _ want  _ to be a part of it, with all the touching and feeling they did, but still, not being a part of it felt weird in its own way. 

But it made sense. Those three met in fuckin’ middle school, she didn’t join the band until freshman year of college. Sure, that was over five years ago, but it felt a little strange at times. 

But never when they were about to perform, like now, as they prepped for a coffee house show. 

“So,” Kady said, leaning forward. “Should Alice and I be prepared for you to stop the set in the middle of the song as you try to find out the name of a cute boy?” She tried to mix some teasing on with the warning she was trying to convey to the boy.

“Like I said at practice, my dear, I know his name now, so I won’t have to find it out.” El said, carelessly. Kady put a bit more warning into her gaze and Eliot made sure to hastily add “and of course it was very rude of me to do, and I will never repeat it again ever.”

Alice snorted “I mean, before Margo got her head out of her ass and started dating me, there were a few people in the crowd I didn’t mind asking the names of. But, you know, that is the whole point of being in the fucking band . So that after the show you can go hit on and get to know incredibly hot people.” 

Kady’s heart twinged, it had been a good while since she had tried to pick anyone up at a gig. She was with Pete for over a year. Then he fucking  _ stabbed her _ when she tried to break up with him after she caught him cheating a second goddamn time.  _ Fuckin’ Pete  _ she thought, and stretched, wincing as it pulled at her still-healing stab wound.  _ Fuck Pete _ .  _ No, rather, un-fuck Pete,  _ she snorted softly.  _ Un-fuck that douche. Glad he is behind bars. _ Kady wasn’t a snitch, but when you try to break up with someone and they run at you with a kitchen knife, sometimes cops end up getting involved. Especially when you don’t have good insurance and it takes fuckin’ surgery to sort shit out. Pete did end up paying for all the medical costs, thank fuck. Kady didn’t have that kind of money.

“But there are no guarantees in this life, Alice,” Eliot said, apparently he was  _ still  _ trying to justify his actions, as if it hadn’t made them look ridiculous right as they were starting to really be taken seriously as a band. “Cute nerds in sweaters at biker bars may not be the type to stick around long enough after the show for me to demonstrate my seductive talents.”

Kady sighed, looking at the ceiling. “Well, just don’t fuck up this show like you did last weekend, okay?” She was doing her best to hold on to some patience, and then Margo came in, and they settled into their regular pre-gig last minute routine.

Margo and Alice were making out (like usual), Eliot was making a show of blowing the smoke of his joint out of the window, so Kady shrugged and downed some shots of whiskey to get in the right headspace for the show. The buzz settled in and Kady felt her core loosen a bit.  _ Maybe I’ll find a cute nerd tonight, _ she thought. And then laughed. Like fuck that was going to happen.

\--

Julia had to admit that Quentin was cute when he was all nervous and entranced by Eliot fuckin’ Waugh, as he liked to call the rocker. But he hadn’t lied when he said that Kady was her type. Julia had taken extra care while getting ready after doing some preemptive googling. It looked like Kady Orloff Diaz was beautiful, even if she was also a bit of trouble, if the two mugshots that came up were anything to go by.

_ Best to be prepared _ Julia had reasoned, while making her curls soft and loose and applying a healthy amount of eyeshadow. Looking at the drummer as she walked onto the stage Julia was fucking glad she had decided to be prepared. The musician was gorgeous. Curls that begged for you to tangle your hands in them, a bralette under a black mesh top… Julia had to shake her head to remind herself that part of her unspoken goal that night was to make Eliot a bit jealous. And by the way the singer was frowning when she ruffled Q’s hair, it was working. But when El and Quentin got wrapped up in their own world, Julia kept looking back at the goddess on the drums.  _ Yep, _ she thought.  _ I am most definitely still gay. _

\--

_ Holy fuck _ , Kady thought, staring into the audience, from where she was sitting playing.  _ Holy fuck she’s beautiful.  _ Thankfully they were currently playing a song that Kady could drum in her sleep, because she was definitely preoccupied with the brunette sitting by Eliot’s nerd. The girl was beautiful, and when Kady saw her smile and ruffle her friend’s hair, she was gone.  _ I need to know what her voice sounds like, _ Kady thought ... _ when she is screaming my name as I make her cum harder than she ever has before.  _ She finished. But then stopped, shaking her head.  _ No objectifying sexy ladies,  _ she told herself sternly. And forced herself to focus on the music. 

But her gaze kept straying to the girl at the table, and Kady realized that more than anything, she wanted to know her name. And it made her heart stutter a bit when she realized that every time she looked at the brunette, the brunette was already looking at her.

When El made it very clear they weren’t going to do an encore Kady decided her time had come, she would go talk to the girl, ask her name. But then the brunette grabbed out her phone and the screen lit up her face, and Kady was honestly so struck with her beauty that the gay took over and she forgot how to move.

_ Actually, _ she thought.  _ Let’s play the longer game.  _ She stood up and tossed her hair behind her head which made the brunette look at her. Kady then winked and walked offstage, Alice trailing behind.

“Do you know that girl?” Kady asked, gesturing to where the brunette was sitting.

Alice adjusted her glasses and squinted out. “Nope.” She said, finally. “Why?”

“No reason.” Kady said, shrugging. She’d just make sure she cornered Eliot’s nerd before he left for the night so she could get in touch with the girl later.

Alice pulled Kady towards their changing room. “Well,” the blonde said, as they stopped in the hall, seeing the door closed and putting two and two together. “Either we go in now before they really get to it, or we wait a nice amount of time, let’s say, ten minutes.”

Kady didn’t want to wait, but she also didn’t want to be the one preventing Eliot from getting his dick sucked or whatever he was clearly up to. “Isn’t your phone in there?” She asked Alice, and Alice checked her bra and groaned.

“Yep” the blonde confirmed. “And Margo is gonna be calling soon.” Alice straightened her shoulders and knocked on the door.

“Get decent if you aren’t already, my phone is in here and Margo is gonna be calling to see how the set went” Alice yelled through the panelled wood. Kady heard some groaning from inside, they waited for El to say it was okay to enter, and Kady made a beeline for the coffee.

The whole awkward and fumbling exchange between Quentin and Eliot she just waited, hoping to hear the name of the nerd’s friend without having to actually ask for it. They were staring at eachother all dopey eyed and she almost gave in and asked when Alice’s phone rang, breaking the silence, and Quentin got up.

“Well, I think that’s my cue” he said. “Especially since Julia is still sitting out there waiting for me.” 

\--

_ Julia _ , Kady thought,  _ That’s the perfect name for her.  _ She hurriedly reached into her pocket for the notebook she always had on her and scribbled out her number and a quick poem, not her best work, but not her worst. She turned to give the note to the nerd and he was already gone, which was not part of her plan to seduce the girl with a name like a music note. She strode after him.

“Hey, wait!” Kady said. But then paused, unsure if she was ready to step back into the game again. Apparently she paused for too long, because the nerd worked up the nerve to speak.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Here,” she said, handing him a piece of paper. “Give this to Julia.” Kady started to walk back to the room, but turned to give him a warning. “Read it yourself before she does, and I’ll know. And be upset. Which, trust me, you don’t want to see.” 

\--

Julia was starting to wonder if she should just leave or if Q would be riding back with her, and decided the best way to deal with the situation was with a giant pastry. Then mid-chocolate croissant Quentin came out, looking very well kissed and filled her in on the whole situation. He had apparently not only made out with the Indie Rock Sex God, he had gotten his number.

“Speaking of phone numbers,” Q added, holding up the paper he had been given. “I’ve got one for you. From the drummer.”

Julia stilled, imagining Quentin going and asking the drummer for it, making her seem way less cool than she was. “Quentin fucking Coldwater, so help me if you made me sound like some desperate groupie or lonely heart, I will… I will rip out your teeth and feed them to a goddamn sewer dragon. ” She said, low and intense.

“Jesus, Jules” Q said, backing away a few steps. “I wouldn’t do that. She gave the paper to me, unrequested. Actually followed me out of their changing room to do so. Take it, and dear God, between the two of you I never want to play messenger boy ever again.” He tossed the paper at her and she caught it midair.

Scanning the note, she blushed. It was a number. And a poem.  _ No one has ever written me a poem before, _ she thought. Smiling. She decided an apology to her bestie was in order.

“Sorry” Julia said, “I just didn’t think when I got here that you would be so right about her being my type. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen someone more beautiful. Or so talented with words” she finished, rereading.

\--

Julia tried to make herself wait until the next day to text the drummer, and was glad that she lasted until after she had showered. Trying to think of just the right thing to say, Julia ended on:

_ Pretty bold move, assuming I’d text first. We haven’t even said hi _

She set her phone down, nervous, but it pinged a moment later.

_ But it worked, didn’t it? ;) _

Julia smiled, and leaned back in bed, settling in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sounds familiar, it is!! This is chapter 12 of my Queliot fic I Saw You Standing There! I want Julia and Kady to have their own entire story, so I have to move what I have of their story over here before I start adding on! Hope you like :)

Julia was having a fuck of a night. First, she was supposed to be off, and at  _ home _ , reading a goddamn  _ book _ with a glass of fucking  _ wine _ . But when Fen got sick of course Julia could cover for her, the ER was small, and it would be mean to leave them understaffed. If she did that there would be no way she could even enjoy her wine night. Then someone from HR came in screeching about how Josh had hit his hours for the week and if he went over one more goddamn time it would be the last and literally marched him out the door… Basically, one thing led to another and not only was Julia working on one of her only nights off, she was pulling a goddamn double. 

Shooting off a text to Q with one of the five minutes she actually had to sit down, she chugged a green juice and forced down a banana. Just as she was searching through Josh’s locker looking for some pastry to offset all the healthy she had just taken in (he always had the best snacks) her pager went off. Snagging a muffin and looking down, her heart dropped. 

_ Apparently someone is having an even worse night then me,  _ she thought, inhaling her muffin as she hurried back to the floor. Grabbing the intake chart and warning Tick away from the half of her muffin that was left, she hurried across the room to her new bed. Hearing swearing coming from the curtained space Julia took a moment to glance at the chart, and then she froze.  _ Shit,  _ she thought,  _ shit shit shit shit shit. _

Patting her hair to try and fix the frazzled messy bun before giving up, Julia let out a breath. Putting on her professional smile and straightening her spine, she opened the curtain and went in.

The name on the chart? The name of the patient currently calling someone “a fucking puss-filled boil on the ass of society”? Kady Orloff-Diaz.

\--

Kady was having a fuck of a night. It started out fine enough, she had a casual meet-up with some friends, and everything was going great until some asshole started mocking Harriet. At first Kady just shot him a look, and that seemed to shut him up. But then he got a couple more drinks in him, and he was being fucking rude. And no one is rude to Kady’s friends for long. 

One thing led to another, the douche had friends, and when those friends showed up they had no problem turning a verbal altercation into a physical one. And fuck if Kady ever backed down from a fight. She was holding her own, too, when Harriet got back from the bathroom and joined in. Between the two of them and the bouncer, the assholes were in the wind and Harriet was dragging her to the nearest ER, signing her utter disappointment at Kady’s piss-poor anger management the whole time they sat in the waiting room.

_ This wasn’t even one of my worse fights,  _ Kady thought.  _ Sure my rib might be fucked since it hurts to breathe, but come on, I’m not even bleeding that much _ . 

When she tried to say as much to Harriet the blonde’s signing got so fast it was a blur and Kady had to ask her to yell at her slower so she could understand more words than “concussion,” “fracture,” and “stupid asshat.” Harriet was still going strong as they went back to the actual ER, Kady being forced to use a wheelchair to get to the bed.

“In my defense,” Kady said to Harriet, in the first break of her lecture, “I did try talking to him first. But he was determined to be a fucking puss-filled boil on the ass of society.”

Someone cleared their throat before opening the curtain and to Kady’s complete and absolute dismay, when she looked up from Harriet’s hands, it was the beautiful woman she had scratched a poem out to last weekend and been texting off and on. Julia. 

_ Shit, _ Kady thought, at first trying to hide her cut arm under her jacket before realizing that was dumb since Julia was in scrubs,  _ standing there looking like a goddamn goddess which was unfair, _ and so was clearly a nurse. Her nurse, apparently.  _ Shit shit shit shit shit. _

\--

Julia had to fight her instinct to immediately go over and caress the cut on Kady’s face, but then, looking her her over, Jule’s heart stuttered a bit. Kady looked like she had been trapped outside during a hurricane.  _ Or rather,  _ Julia thought,  _ like she has been in a pretty rough brawl. _ Clearing her head Julia made the complete mental shift away from this-is-a-cute-girl-I’ve-been-texting-who-wrote-me-a-beautiful-poem to this-is-a-patient-in-pain-I-have-to-assess.

\--

Twenty minutes and a flurry of activity later, even Harriet was impressed with the small brunette. Flitting about the room while also seeming to fully be concentrating on Kady’s needs Julia had gotten the doctor in, the IV going, some mild pain meds on their way from the pharmacy, and all the minor abrasions cleaned and taken care of. Knowing her friend was in good hands, Harriet stepped out to video chat with Margo and Alice, who she had hastily texted an hour or so ago, updating them on Kady’s progress. 

\--

The cut on her arm was going to need stitches, and Julia assured Kady that the doctor who was going to take care of that would be in very shorty.  _ If I have to page him every two goddamn minutes,  _ she thought to herself grimly,  _ he will get off his ass and come work his plastic surgery suture magic. _

\--

A few x-rays and some pain meds later, Kady was being stitched up. The doctor had come in looking grumpy and tired, but before stepping out Julia had made sure to reassure her that he truly was the best of the best, and Kady trusted her.

_ Julia, _ she thought.  _ Juuuuuuuulia. Her name sits on my tongue like a bell, perched waiting to be rung. _

When Harriet came back in Kady said as much to her and both the doctor and Harriet laughed. Though after she glared at him, the doctor had the good sense to try and turn the laugh into a sneeze/cough combo, before turning back to finish up the last stitch and hastily make his exit after explaining to her how to care for the wound.

Kady laughed at him, “you really think I don’t know how to clean a wound?” She asked, aware that she wasn’t being her most polite but unable to hold it in. Julia stepped in with some insurance paperwork and a tetanus shot and Kady included her in her next statement.

“You guys think I don’t know how to care for stitches?! Look at this!!!” She yanked her gown up, showing the scar on her hip that was just starting to lose its reddish tone (courtesy of her last boyfriend). “Or this!” she announced, this time directing their attention to the faded white line on her leg where her mother had nicked her with the broken wine bottle. Seeing their faces and realizing that the drugs might be making her a little loopy, Kady pulled her gown back down.

“Let’s just leave it at I know how to take care of stitches” she muttered, brushing it off and staring at the ceiling.

The doctor scurried off and Harriet excused herself, leaving just Julia and Kady in the room. 

For a moment Kady saw something personal through the professional gaze Julia was showing her, and she was pretty sure that at some point when they weren’t at Julia’s work, if things continued on, they were going to have a conversation about all of this. 

_ But for now,  _ Kady decided, leaning back, I _ am not going to waste this opportunity to see just how flustered I can make Julia, with her name like a bell. _

\--

As Julia talked through Kady’s paperwork, it kept getting harder and harder to keep things completely professional. Kady seemed to have made it her personal mission to turn every goddamn question Julia asked into something sexual. Julia was used to being hit on at work, with the meds people were on and the stress they were under, it was only to be expected.

But this was different. This was the first time Julia imagined actually climbing onto the bed of a patient and shutting her stupid,  _ stupid _ innuendo-filled words up with a kiss.

“You know,” Kady said, thoughtfully, at one point. “We have been talking for a week, but you never did tell me what you thought of my poem.”

Julia blushed, definitely not wanting Kady to know that the poem she spoke of was currently in her jacket pocket in her locker. Julia had kept it near since reading it, but didn’t bring it onto the floor, too scared that somehow it would get ruined by a patient or fall out of her pocket and get tossed into the trash.

“I liked it” Julia admitted, quietly. “A lot.”

Kady smiled, and then softly, as though she couldn't help it, she said the whole thing:

"I saw you and my heart stopped beating in time

with the regular pulse of my well-loved drums

he said your name just now, my dear 

and I love the way Julia tastes on my tongue.."

After a long moment of silence and eye contact Kady cleared her throat. “Not my best work,” she said lightly, “but then again, I only had a couple minutes.”

“Don’t” Julia said. 

“Don’t what?” Kady asked

“Don’t laugh and act like it meant less than it did.” Julia said softly, getting up and walking out of the room

\--

Finally, the paperwork was done. The results were all in, and Kady was ready to go home. Before Julia left, Kady reached out. “Wait,” she said, before she could help herself. “When do you… get off?” she asked with a smile, tilting her head to the side.

Julia sighed, rubbing her temples. “My work shift ends in about thirty minutes, if that is what you mean.” Looking around to be sure the coast was clear she couldn’t help but add “and probably in about an hour and a half, tops, if that isn’t what you meant.” 

Kady let out a laugh, completely shocked, and Julia winked before leaving, glad to have finally said something that made that green eyed girl speechless.

\--

Upon leaving the building forty-five minutes later, Julia wasn’t as surprised as she had thought she would be to see Kady sitting outside the building, waiting for her. Frustrated, since she had spent a solid ten minutes lecturing Kady about getting home and resting and making her friend go fill her prescriptions, but not surprised.

Kady saw her, and tried to wave, wincing as it made her bruised rib ache. 

Julia sighed, and coming up to where Kady was sitting she shook her head. “Wait here,” she said “I’ll go grab my car and then I’ll drive you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three and onwards will be the original content of their continuing story! We just needed the first two chapters to set up the framework.


End file.
